See You Through The Storm
by ShadowofaHeart
Summary: Xion is afraid of the thunderstorm raging outside, but sometimes, comfort is just a friend, ice cream, and a spork away.


**See You Through The Storm**

Thunder crashed in the World That Never Was, an echoing boom that filled the entire Castle. Even though it was still early, the storm had knocked out the power, leaving the Organization XIII members in pitch black dark, so most had already gone to bed. However, Xion, Roxas, and Axel were still wide awake, sitting in Roxas' room. Axel sat on the floor, his back against the bed, and was playing on a PSP (Sounds of Terra dying numerous times were heard). Xion was staring at the window in fear of the storm, clutching the blankets of the bed she sat on whenever a clap of thunder was heard or a flash of lightning lit up the room, and Roxas was glancing back and forth between Axel and Xion. Finally, Axel got sick of killing Terra and got up.

"Well, I guess I'll head to bed too, then," he said, stretching his back. "See you two midgets in the morning, alright?"

"Bye, Axel!" Roxas said, waving.

"B-Bye..." Xion mumbled, her gaze unmoving from the window. The redhead raised an eyebrow, but said nothing and walked out of the room.

As soon as he left, Roxas put his hands behind his head and laid down, sighing. "Maybe we should go to sleep too?" he suggested.

Xion glanced at him. "I-I... W-Well... I'm not tired... yet..."

"Oh. Okay." He sat up. "Whaddya wanna do?"

"Umm... I dunno." She looked back at the window and pressed closer to him when another lightning flash shone.

"Xion, you okay?" he asked, putting and arm around her shoulders. "You look kinda... pale."

"I-It's just... that... umm... I-I'm, uh, hungry. Yeah, hungry."

Number XIII grinned at her. "I'll go get you something, then. Wait right here." He started to get up, but Xion grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"C-Could I come t-too?" she asked. _I can't be alone tonight._

"Sure, Xi." He slid his arm so that she held his hand, then got up, bringing Xion with him. They exited his room and maneuvered around the Castle.

* * *

"It would help if I could see," Roxas muttered, bumping into another table. He had insisted on going first, so that Xion wouldn't get hurt. It didn't help the tables, chairs, and walls were all out to get him.

Xion summoned her Keyblade, allowing a flash of light to enter the room. "Does that help?" she asked. She wasn't happy about him being in front. He kept getting hurt. She had whispered a couple of Cures when he wasn't paying attention earlier.

"If it lasted longer, then yes, it could help. It's kinda blinding too." He turned to grin at her gratefully. "But thanks anyway, Xi."

"No problem, Roxas," she said, dismissing her Keyblade. "I wish I could help. It's my fault we're out here in the first place."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I don't mind. We'll find the kitchen eventually." He carefully avoided the table and headed for what he thought was the kitchen. At least he knew where they were now. Even with its blinding light, the Keyblade had lit up the room long enough for him to recognize the Grey Room. The kitchen should be around the next corner.

"Roxas, I don't think this is the right way," Xion began.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you're about to walk right into a-"

_**BONK!**_

"...Wall."

"Oww..." Roxas mumbled, rubbing his head. "That hurt..."

"Cure," Xion whispered. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." He grabbed her offered hand and stood up. "Maybe I don't know where I'm going."

Number XIV giggled. "Ya think? The kitchen is that way." She pointed right. "You'd think you'd know, since you've been living here all your life."

Roxas felt his face heat up in embarrassment. "W-Well, I just... I mean..."

"C'mon, Roxas. But this time, _I'm_ leading."

He sighed. "Fine."

Xion led them around the corner, headed straight, then turned left, walking into the kitchen. "Tada!" she said. "Easy!"

"Show off." Number XIII stumbled through the kitchen until he found the refrigerator. "So, what exactly do you want to eat?"

"Umm... I dunno."

"Sea-salt ice cream it is!" He pulled out said substance, licking his lips in anticipation. "Okay, let's go!"

* * *

After an adventure of tripping throughout the entire Castle until Xion demanded she lead again, the two Nobodies sat back down on Roxas' bed. Immediately, Roxas grabbed the tub of ice cream and opened it. Xion couldn't help but laugh at his reaction to the substance. He looked like he was going to bounce all over the room.

"Hey, gimme that! We got it for me!" She stole the tub and ate a spoonful. Number XIII's jaw dropped, the disappointment in his face highly evident.

"B-But... I thought..."

"You thought what?"

"Well..." He looked down. "Maybe we could... share?"

Xion giggled. "Of course, silly!" She took another spoonful and put the ice cream on his nose. "Enjoy!"

"Hey!" He stuck out his tongue and tried to reach the sea salt ice cream, missing by inches. "I've... almost... got it..." Xion was in tears by then, she was laughing so hard. "What's so funny?"

"Y-You!" she spluttered. She rolled on the bed, clutching her stomach as she laughed her head off. Roxas glared at her, a playful pout on his face.

"You think that's funny? Just wait!" He jumped on top of her, pinning her arms and legs down. He held her arms with one hand **(His hands are HUGE!)** and started tickling her with the other. Xion squirmed and squealed, moving her stomach this way and that, but his hand followed. By the time he stopped, she was panting and sweating heavily. Roxas chuckled and got off, sliding to lie next to her. Once she had gotten her breath back, she turned to him and glared daggers.

"You're _mean_!" she said, pouting. "You _know_ I hate being tickled, Roxas!"

"You should have been nice and shared the ice cream," he replied, shrugging.

"I did! You just didn't have the sense to use your hand or spoon or something to get it off your nose!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry, alright?" He could tell he had overdone it. She was fuming. "Here..." He picked up the tub of slightly melted ice cream and gave it to her. "Enjoy."

Xion looked at the ice cream, then back at him. "This isn't gonna cut it, you know."

"I know..."

She sat up, set the ice cream down in a safe spot, then crossed her arms at him. Just as she was about to start her own attack on him, though, a deafening clap of thunder echoed through the room. Her eyes dilated, face paled, and she dove next to Roxas and hugged him close. Her head pressed against his chest as she tried to escape the storm outside. She gripped the back of his shirt and held on for dear life. _Please don't make me let go..._

Roxas' eyes widened. He wasn't sure what to do. Xion had never acted like this before. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her, afraid of what would happen. When she didn't do anything, he started stroking her back, hoping to stop her from shaking as much.

He wasn't moving away... He must either not mind or be confused as to what was going on... probably both. She sniffled and rubbed her nose in his shirt, then noticed him stroking her back. It felt... relaxing and calming. She hadn't even noticed she had been shaking until she stopped. Her tears had dried, both the ones from laughing and from fear. She took a shaky breath and closed her eyes.

_At least she calmed down_, Roxas thought. He didn't stop the patterns he was making in her back, though. He leaned down a little so that his mouth was near her ear.

"Shh, Xion... It's okay..." A shiver ran down her spine and throughout her body, leaving her with a warm feeling. "What's wrong?"

"I-" A flash of lightning interrupted her, making her squeal a little and press closer to him, if that was even possible. Her shaking returned, racking through her body. She whimpered.

"Are you scared?" he asked gently. She nodded slightly.

"I-I feel s-so stupid... s-scared of something l-like this... b-but..."

"Shh..." Roxas started rocking her, doing anything to stop her shakes. "You're not stupid. Everyone's afraid of something."

"Even y-you?"

"Mmm hmm."

"W-What are you s-scared of, then? I-If you don't m-mind..."

"Promise you won't tell?"

"P-Promise."

Roxas looked back and forth like it was the biggest secret in the world, then whispered, "I'm afraid of... sporks."

"Sp-Sporks? How are you a-afraid of s-sporks? Now you're making f-fun of me!"

"No, I'm not! I am afraid of sporks!"

"W-What's so scary about a spork?" Xion asked, starting to feel better.

"They're just weird, okay? They're not spoons, but they're not forks, like some crazy freaky hybrid! It's not natural!" he cried. "...Why are you laughing?"

Xion giggled even more. "Because you're afraid of _sporks_, Roxas! You're so silly!" She nuzzled his chest. "Thank you. I feel much better now."

He grinned, blushing. "N-No problem."

"Seriously, though? Sporks?"

"Would you shut up about that? It's not funny!"

"Yes it is! It's almost as ridiculous as Axel's fear of pickles!" Both laughed at that. Recently, Axel had revealed that specific fear, saying, "They're green and bumpy! What more do I need to say?".

"Well, at least you feel better," Roxas said at last.

"Yeah... Hey, Roxas, can I sleep with you for the night?"

"Sure... But, Xion?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to eat that ice cream or not?"

* * *

**(A/N: Oh, Roxas... you and your ice cream addiction/obsession. XD Hope you liked! It's not... _totally_ RokuShi, but still. Sorta. Whatever. R+R!)**


End file.
